Oh brother
by Cengiz
Summary: Now after Lucifer had realised what he had done, that he had killed his brother Uriel, there was one task left: He needed to bury his body.


**A/N:** Hello my dear readers. Just finished this week watching the episodes of the second series of the show and what shall I say: As I reached episode 5 and 6 my fingers itched to write a little story about how Lucifer buried his brother. And yes, this was inspired by a very powerful song I stumbled across on youtube. It's called "Oh brother" by Killer Tracks feat. Ali Lacey and from the Epic Pop series. It's easy to find on youtube and feel free to give it a listen, as I wrote the chapter while listening to it.

As usual, this **isn't beta-read,** so sorry for any mistakes in advance. I hope they aren't too many. Please feel free to point them out and I will correct them right away.

Enjoy!

* * *

The rising sun shone through the trees as Lucifer carried the body of his brother down the path through the woods, lighten the early morning fog that had covered the ground like a blanket at night and was now beginning to disappear. Some birds were flying in the air, chirping their songs and announcing the morning had come and it was time to get up.

He'd discovered this place shortly after he arrived in L.A. and came back here once in a while, whenever he needed some space from the loud city with its rushing cars, flashing lights, and crowded people. Sometimes, all he needed was a quiet place, where he could watch the trees bend their branches in the wind, listen to the rustling noises of the moving leaves that sometimes sounded as if the forest would play its very own song, and feel nothing but peace in his heart.

He had decided to bring his brother here, right after he had cried himself out in his mother's arms. It was one of his favourite places, down there by the large oak tree with its countless branches, that were spread out in every direction, all their ends turned towards heaven as if it could touch the sky. Sometimes, when he lied next to the big trunk and looked up, seeing the blue sky shining through the green leaves, he could swear he saw his father looking down at him.

Yes, right here would be the perfect place for his brother to be laid to rest.

Uriel.

He was annoying when they were young; always wanted to play with the big ones, and Lucifer hated it whenever he heard his mother say, "Take him with you, just this one time." Right now, he would give anything he could to see his brother once again, hear his voice, feel his embrace. They had a lot of fights and arguments when he had still lived in heaven. It wasn't easy to compete with all brothers for their father's attention, and he, Lucifer, the favourite son, knew he always had it much easier than his little brother.

Oh, brother.

He had taken his life, vanished his soul from existence with his sister Azrael's blade to protect his human detective. He had killed him. He'd never killed anyone before. All these souls he had tortured down in hell were already dead. He never knew how it would feel like to take someone's life and now, he would do anything to make it all undone. The guilt he felt was almost unbearable; choking his throat with an invisible hand, rushing his blood through his veins like a steam engine on full speed, and cutting through his heart like a demon knife cutting through flesh.

The further he walked, the heavier his brother weighed on his shoulders and he sighed relieved as he spotted the tree and its huge, rectangular stones surrounding it. He laid Uriel down beside the stone stairs and walked up, kneeling down next to the mighty trunk. He decided to bury his little brother right here where he used to lie down and where his father could see him.

His hands hurt painfully as he dug into the hard ground, removing the soil bit by bit. It was good to feel the pain though, he deserved it for what he'd done. There was nothing in this world to pay his debt, no pain was too much, no punishment too hard. For a moment, he had decided to pay a life with a life, his own, by taking his sister's blade and ramming it into his heart. But he wasn't able to do it. Right in the moment before he let himself fall down onto the blade, he saw Chloe's face flashing up before his inner eye. He couldn't leave her, he didn't want to.

The heap of soil next to the hole became larger the deeper he dug with his hands. It was already past noon as the grave was big enough for his brother to fit in and he stepped out of the hole. His hands and clothes dirty, sweat running across his forehead, dripping down from his nose, he panted with exhaustion. But he didn't want to rest now, he didn't allow himself a break as he went down to his brother, who was carefully wrapped in a thick blanket. He lifted him up, walked up the two stairs and went back into the grave. He laid him down, gently, as if he feared his brother could get hurt.

It was time to say farewell.

Lucifer caressed his brother's hair, carefully to not make it dirty with his hands. He took one last look over his body, straightening his clothes, wrapping the blanket tightly around him. He looked back to his face. Uriel seemed so peaceful. Tears welled up in his eyes, dropping down as he lowered himself and kissed his brother on the forehead. His dear brother. He hadn't deserved to die. "I'm sorry, Uriel," he whispered towards him and then chuckled in pain. Uriel couldn't hear it anyway. He would never hear anything, anymore, because he, the monster, the devil, had decided so.

The guilt inside of him rose again and overpowered him. New tears welled up, his jaw trembled and he started to sob uncontrollably. He straightened himself, looking towards heaven, as he screamed the pain out that was too much to keep in. His cries were so loud that it startled all the animals around him, birds lifted up into the sky, fleeing away and soon nothing was heard but his low sobs. As they subsided as well, he was wrapped in an unbearable silence.

Lucifer still had his eyes fixed towards heaven, hoping, wishing imploringly that his father would do something to punish him. Maybe a lightning or a sudden stroke, but nothing happened. The sky was as blue as it hasn't been in a long time and the sun shone down onto the grave, warming up his face with its hot rays of light. He looked down at his brother again, sighing deeply, kissing him goodbye one last time, and stepped back out of the grave.

He turned to the heap, taking soil and covering his brother with it; first, his body, sparing his face as long as it was possible. Then he halted again, looking down at Uriel for a little while, trying to memorise every feature, every wrinkle of his face before he grabbed the soil and covered it completely.

It was done.

The rest of the soil towered over the grave like a little hill. Soon it would sink, even out the ground, and nothing would indicate anymore that his brother, Uriel, was buried here. Lucifer stepped down the two stairs, walking several steps before he turned around, looking back at the grave that still was lightened by the sun, the big oak tree with its many branches guarding it like a watchman. He turned around again, walking back the path towards his car.

Tonight, he would come here again, when he showed his mother where she could grieve, where she could mourn the death of her son.

Lucifer sighed deeply, as he stepped out of the forest and in his car, driving off.

* * *

 **A/N:** The End! I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment below.

Have a nice day!

:o)


End file.
